call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stakeout
Die Stakeout ist eine Pump-Action-Schrotflinte aus Call of Duty: Black Ops.thumb|Die Stakeout Call of Duty: Black Ops Die Stakeout ist eine Pump-Action-Schrotflinte und gleicht sehr der W1200 aus Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Zwei Ersatzpatronen befinden sich auf jeder Seite der Waffe, aber sie sind nicht verwendbar, wie bei der M1014 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Der Spieler schwingt mit der Stakeout deutlich aus, aber da sie eine Schrotflinte ist, hat das eigentlich keinen Effekt. In der Beta-Version wurde diese Waffe Ithaca genannt, wie man im Trailer für die Wettspiele sehen kann. Kampagne Die Stakeout findet man nur in der Mission SOG. Sie liegt in einigen der Waffenverstecke, die über das Level verteilt sind. Auch freundliche Soldaten tragen sie. Es gibt sie mit oder ohne Griff. Man kann nur an die Stakeout gelangen, indem man einen verbündeten Soldaten tötet oder ein Waffenversteck durchsucht. Im ersten Bunker gibt es gleich zwei Stück. Multiplayer Die Stakeout wird mit Level 8 freigeschaltet. Sie kann Ziele auf kurze bis mittlere Distanz treffen und hat die längste Reichweite von allen Schrotflinten in Black Ops. Sie macht relativ hohen Schaden und kann Feinde innerhalb ihrer Reichweite mit einem Schuss töten, aber das hängt davon ab, wie viele Kugeln treffen. Zwar pumpt die Waffe eigentlich schnell, aber man kann trotzdem nicht mehrere Schüsse unmittelbar nacheinander abgeben, was ein kleiner Nachteil gegenüber den anderen Schrotflinten ist. Die Stakeout hat die geringste Streuung von allen Schrotflinten, wenn man aus der Hüfte feuert (zusammen mit dem Masterkey), aber wenn man anvisiert, geht man trotzdem sicher, dass mehr Patronen ihr Ziel finden. Diese geringe Streuung sorgt dafür, dass die Stakeout die längste Reichweite zum Töten hat, wobei sie ein bisschen die Olympia aussticht. Wie bei den anderen Schrotflinten ist Flinkheit eine gute Wahl, denn die Nachladezeiten sind echt lange. Die Pro-Version dieses Extras ist ebenfalls nützlich, weil man damit schneller ins Visier geht, was bei einer solchen Waffe ja kein Nachteil ist. Beim Nachladen mit Flinkheit werden die letzten beiden Patronen gleichzeitig eingesetzt. Ruhige Hand verbessert die Hüftgenauigkeit der Stakeout und sorgt dafür, dass man über eine weitere Distanz einen Sofortkill aus der Hüfte landen kann, aber aus nächster Nähe ist die Waffe dann nicht mehr so gut. Mit Gestählt kann man nichts falsch machen, denn so kann die Stakeout besser durch Objekte wie dünnes Holz oder Metall schießen. Es wird empfohlen, sich den Griff für die Waffe zu kaufen, denn er verringert den Rückstoß, wenn man nicht ins Visier geht und erhöht leicht die Feuerrate. Überlebenskampf Die Stakeout kann auf Five, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri-La, Call of the Dead und Moon an der Wand für 1500 Punkte gekauft werden und ist eine tolle Alternative, falls der Spieler die mysteriöse Kiste noch nicht gefunden hat. Dank ihrer Stärke kann man sich auf sie zwischen Runde 1 und 10 total verlassen, wo sie immer mit einem Treffer killt, bis Runde 12 reichen noch Kopfschüsse. Da sich der Spieler Munition an der Wand kaufen kann, muss er sich in späteren Runden keine Sorgen machen. Die Stakeout ist effektiver als die Olympia, weil sie mehr Schüsse im Magazin, insgesamt mehr Munition und mehr Schaden hat, außerdem verringert sich der Schaden nicht schleichend von Runde zu Runde. Möchte man also eine Schrotflinte haben, sollte man nicht lange zögern, wenn man die Kreidelinie dieser Waffe sieht. Insgesamt ist sie der M1897 Trenchgun aus Call of Duty: World at War sehr ähnlich, denn beides sind Pump-Action-Schrotflinten mit sechs Schuss im Magazin und einer langen Nachladezeit. Die Stakeout ist eine der besten Waffen, die man sich an der Wand kaufen kann, da man im Vergleich zu anderen mehr Munition hat und sie bis Runde 12 mit einem Treffer tötet, aber wie bei allen Schrotflinten macht man nicht viele Punkte. Ab Runde 13 braucht man 2 Treffer, um einen Zombie zu erledigen, wird aber nur mit 60 Punkten belohnt. Ist man gut beim Abbrechen des Nachladens, um Zeit zu sparen, ist die Stakeout sogar besser als die Schrotflinten, die man an der Kiste ziehen kann. Wenn man die Stakeout puncht, ist ihr neuer Name "Überfall", mit einem 10-Schuss-Magazin, einem Griff, und der Fähigkeit, immer zwei Patronen gleichzeitig zu laden, bedeutet, wenn die Waffe ganz leer ist, muss man nur fünf Patronen einfügen. Der Überfall ist ziemlich nützlich gegen Höllenhunde, weil er sie unabhängig von der Runde immer mit einem oder zwei Schüssen tötet und damit zu einer brauchbaren Zweitwaffe auf Kino der Toten wird. Der Überfall ist ohne Zweifel besser als die SPAZ-24, denn man kann Munition an der Wand kaufen. Trotzdem hat die SPAZ-24 mehr Munition als der Überfall und ist vollautomatisch. Speed Cola wird wärmstens empfohlen, sowohl für die normale als auch die verbesserte Version, weil man sechs bzw. fünf Patronen einfügen muss, wenn die Waffe leer ist. Weil alle Schrotflinten am besten auf engstem Raum funktionieren, ist Juggernog ein Muss. Wenn man Doppelfeuer-Malzbier trinkt, pumpt der Spieler die Waffe schneller und die Feuerrate wird leicht erhöht. Die Waffe profitiert extrem von einer Kombination dieser drei Perks. Auf den Maps, auf denen es verfügbar ist, ist Todes-Daiquiri eine gute Wahl, weil man dann die Effekte von Ruhige Hand besitzt. Infos *Die Stakeout hat das selbe Schussgeräusch wie die SPAS-12. *Der Name der gepunchten Waffe, Überfall, ist ein englisches Wortspiel, was man leider nicht übersetzen kann. Während der Begriff "Stakeout" bedeutet, an einem Ort auf ein Ereignis zu warten, ist ein Überfall (eng. Raid) das genaue Gegenteil, nämlich ein schneller und hastiger Angriff auf einen Ort. Bei beidem handelt es sich auch um politische Aktionen. *Der Griff erhöht die Feuerrate der Stakeout von 63 RPM auf 71 RPM, die Genauigkeit wird dabei jedoch nicht verändert. *Auf den Außenseiten der Waffe befinden sich Patronen, die aber rein zur Dekoration dienen und nicht benutzt werden können. *Im Ladebildschirm von Five sieht man Robert McNamara mit einer Stakeout. *Wenn man sich die Goldtarnung kauft, sind die Patronen, die man reinstopft, ebenfalls gold, das gilt auch für die Olympia und die SPAS-12. Die ausgestoßenen Patronen sind trotzdem rot. *Die Stakeout ist eine der wenigen Waffen, die im Überlebenskampf eine höhere Munitionskapazität hat als in der Kampagne und im Multiplayer. *Sie hat die selbe Nachladeanimation wie die W1200. *Die Stakeout ist die einzige Schrotflinte, die im Emblemeditor nicht als Motiv erscheint. *Das ist die zweite Schrotflinte, die außerhalb des Magazins noch Patronen hat, die erste war die M1014 in Modern Warfare. Die dritte ist die AA-12 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 und Nummer 4 ist die Remington 870 MCS in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *Wenn man die Waffe puncht, haben die Patronen auf der Seite ebenfalls das Muster, das gepunchte Waffen erhalten. *Im Klasseneditor sieht man, dass die Stakeout noch nicht entsichert ist. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Schrotflinten Kategorie:Zombie Mode Waffen